


He Knows What He's Doing, and He Loves It

by MapleCactus (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MapleCactus
Summary: Ink was always curious about how the human body works.





	He Knows What He's Doing, and He Loves It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sin

You felt Ink move his leg in between your own, his knee pressing against you. “Is this okay, human?” Ink’s voice was low and soft, sending shivers down your spine. He grinds his knee against your crotch, easing his hand under the hem of your shirt and resting it on your hip. “Would you like me to stop?”

You shake your head a little, whimpering as Ink leans in, pressing his mouth to your own. You feel Ink’s hand brush up against your ribs as he kisses you deeply, his thumb barely tucking beneath the wiring of your bra. “So beautiful.~” You pant softly, a string of saliva connecting your tongues as he pulls back.

You tilt your head as Ink presses kisses to your neck and collarbone, allowing him more access. You grip Ink’s sweater, a soft moan escaping your lips. Ink pulls back in surprise, looking at you in awe. “That was such a pretty noise!” Ink pushes his knee harder against your crotch, causing you to moan louder. “Ah! Ink!” A smile rested on Ink’s face, a rainbow tinted blush spreading over his cheekbones. Feeling addicted to your noises, Ink began to leave wet kisses on your collarbone, at one point biting down roughly in an attempt to hear more, as if he was trying to milk those noises out of you. He was rewarded with another moan and soft gasp.

Ink practically purred. “You’re so pretty human.~”

Suddenly Ink paused, and you turned your hazy gaze to him… Only to find him staring at your crotch. A deep blush lit up your face as you felt his hand brush up against your wet cunt.

Ink flickered his gaze to your eyes as you let out a whimper, gripping onto him harder, before turning his focus back to your privates. “Are you alright human? Did you wet yourself?” You felt your face heat up as you shook your head. “But you are wet down here.” As if to prove his point, Ink rubbed his hand along your slit.

“Ah, fuck.” Your voice was soft as you rolled your hips against his hand. Ink stared, a look of happiness and curiosity lighting up his features as his eyelights turned to hearts. “Does this feel good, human?” Ink’s voice was soft as he leaned in close to you, massaging your clit with his hand. Ink knew what he was doing, as he could form female parts of his own if he wanted to. But he liked playing clueless, mainly because he got to see you blush more. You whimpered. “Yes,” Ink ran his tongue along your neck. “Are you sure Kitten?~” “God yes Ink, Ink please more!”

You were practically begging now, drool running down your neck as you panted heavily, crying out for Ink.

Ink loved it. He loved the way your usually shy and stuttery voice turned needy and confident beneath his kisses and nips. How you begged for more attention. God Ink wanted to wreck you.

“Can I taste, Kitten?”

You nodded frantically, letting out another whimper as Ink turned his hand so he could swirl his thumb over your clit.

Ink smiled softly, pressing kisses against your neck as he lifts your shirt, pressing his tongue against your belly.

You blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed as loud sucking noises along with your own whimpers and whines filled Ink’s room. You let out a soft gasp as you felt the cool air come into contact with your dripping cunt, and then another, even louder one, as you felt Ink’s warm tongue run along your slit.

Ink moaned softly as he lapped up your juices, loving the way your body reacted to his touches. The way your hips eagerly moved to meet his tongue, the way your hands scrabbled to find purchase to support your shaking legs. Ink purred as he felt you shiver when he began to suck, milking moan after moan from your pretty mouth.

“A-ah! Oh my god Ink!~” You panted heavily, struggling to keep yourself standing as Ink’s touches sent electric shock waves up your spine.

Ink seemed to notice your struggle, smiling as he wrapped his arms around your thighs, helping to support you. You let out a whimper, gripping Ink’s skull as you struggled to meet his lust clouded gaze.

The expression Ink was giving you bordered on worship, making you squirm.

After what seemed like an eternity, you felt Ink’s tongue pull away from you, leaving your limbs feel like jelly even though he hadn't allowed you to reach your climax. Ink still kept a hold on you, staring you in the eyes as he ran his tongue along his maw, licking up any juices he missed. You blushed deeply, panting heavily. Ink lifted you to hold you close to him, his arms supporting you beneath your butt.

“You’re not tired yet, are you kitten?” Ink carried you over to his bed, laying you on your back and climbing on top of you. Ink pressed his teeth to your mouth, probing your lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. You obliged, moaning softly as his long appendage wrapped around your own, sending tingles down your spine.

Ink pulled back, panting softly and moving to your neck instead, running his hands up and down your body as if attempting to commit every inch to memory.

“Mmf~” You bit your lip, feeling Ink rut up against your thigh, every once and a while coming into contact with your own parts, making you thrust your hips against his. Ink ground against you, panting heavily. “Ready Kitten?~”

Ink sat back, stripping off his clothes. He blushed as you ran your eyes up and down his frame, a look of adoration in your gaze as you eyed his bones. “You’re so perfect Ink.” You leaned up, curiously running your hands along his floating ribs, pressing your own kisses and licks against them.

Ink whined, once again grinding against you. You intertwined you fingers with his, leaning back and spreading your legs for him, earning a deep rainbow blush.

“I’ll be gentle Love.” You nodded, smiling as Ink squeezed your hand reassuringly. You returned it, letting out a moan as you felt Ink’s length press inside of your opening.

“Ohhh fuck Ink~”

Ink let out a moan. “You’re so tight, human~”

You whimpered as Ink filled you up, pleasure resonating deep within your soul. You let out a heavy pant as he hilted you, pausing to give you a moment to adjust to his size.

The feeling of being so full was new to you, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Far from it, in fact. Then, he started moving.

“Ah! Oh my god!” You gripped the sheets beneath you, moaning loudly as Ink thrusted into you, his own breaths coming in sharp gasps.

Gradually his slow thrusts became rougher, losing all rhythm and instead just pounding into you with force.

You were conscious of every movement, every feeling. Your thoughts hazed over and the only thing you could think was _more more more_. You were very conscious of the heat Ink’s gaze left as he looked to where you two were conjoined. You are barely conscious of the fact that you were yelling Ink's name, spurring him on with your greedy yelps.

Pants and moans filled the room as Ink began to speed up, feeling pleasure pool in his pelvis as he rapidly approached climax.

You squirmed beneath Ink, whimpering as you felt Ink’s phalanges dig into your hips, the pain pleasantly contrasting the pleasure you felt.

You moaned loudly, rolling your hips and squirming as you felt your orgasm wash over you, a white blinding light covering you as you arched your back. Static filled your mind as you were left a panting, writhing mess beneath Ink as he kept thrusting, letting out a low groan as he felt your warm walls tighten around his hard cock.

Only managing to thrust into you a few more times, Ink pressed as deep as he could into you as he released his load into your cunt, filling you up.

Ink collapsed on top of you, still inside you and feeling completely spent. You were both a panting sweaty mess, and it was several moments before Ink was able to speak to you.

“Human… Y/N… that was amazing.” Ink spoke in between pants. “You are amazing. You felt.. so good.” Ink sighed, pressing a tired kiss to your cheek.

You smiled, running your hands over Ink’s spine as he complimented you. Ink smiled, yawning as he cuddled up to you. “Is this uncomfortable to you human?” You shook your head, but before you even answered Ink was asleep on your bare chest, his hand cupping your left breast.

You smiled, pressing a kiss to Ink’s head as you also drifted to sleep, feeling happier and more relaxed than you had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> *You feel your sins crawling on your back


End file.
